Hating Jasper Hale
by jennyjenn78
Summary: All Human involving Jasper and  OC  Jenn.  Jenn hates everything about Jasper Hale and constantly tells herself that she hates him till one day he changes everything for her.  Involves Bella and Edward too!
1. Chapter 1

Oh My God I hate him! I bet he thinks he's perfect and that is why he never speaks to me, like he's too perfect to even speak to me. y name is Jenn (short for Jennifer, which I never go by) and don't you ever dare try to call me Jenny or else…well I won't go into details but I would do major harm to you. I've spent most of my life back and forth between my mom's house in Arizona and my dad's place here in Forks, Washington. Bella and I used to take turns switching back and forth and never saw each other until major holidays. Well, once we hit our teens a few years back, we wanted to be with each other more and got our parents to switch. Bella and I are now inseparable and, though we aren't twins exactly, we 11 months apart. I think we are called Irish twins. But, unlike twins who are complete opposites of each other, Bella and I are pretty much exactly the same and we love to hang out together. We also hang out with the same circle of friends. Ok, I'm exaggerating a little. Our circle of friends only includes us and one other girl, Alice Cullen. With the exception of Alice and her mom, I _hate_ the Cullens.

I'm not exactly sure when the annoyance turned into hate but I'm pretty sure it happened when Jasper joined the football team our freshman year. I'm not a sports fan let alone a football fan. Bella and I have not been graced with coordination and we find ourselves in the emergency room quite often. Whenever I turn up at Alice's house for a movie night with a cast on my arm and Jasper answers the door, he just looks at my arm and chuckles. What the fudge? He never talks to me either so I can't really say it's his personality that I hate, it's more his presence. Edward is just as bad except he doesn't play football like Jasper and Emmett; he plays the piano. Who freaking cares if he can play like a natural and is a piano genius? Emmett is just a freaking monster on steroids. I bet he tackles like a steam train. With Jazz playing quarterback and Emmett the major part of the defense, they are a team from heaven. At least that is what I hear. Oh and Jazz! Who freaking goes by the name Jazz, even if it is a nick name? I mean Dj Jazzy Jeff is someone that goes by Jazz! I hate him! GOD! I seriously don't understand how Alice can live under the same roof with these three guys. I'm not sure why or even how we made friends with Alice but the three of us are inseparable. And with Alice's father being the town's doctor, she has the biggest house where we usually hang out when not at school.

At school, I remain unnoticed by everyone and I like it that way. Trust me. I'm not an attention seeking priss like Rosalie. She is the school's self-proclaimed beauty queen. Don't get me wrong, she is pretty (and I mean gorgeous) if that is the kind of thing a guy looks for in a girl; someone tall and drop-dead gorgeous, like the most stunning women ever seen on a printed page. Well, I'm not that. Bella and I both have long dark brown hair and brown eyes. Bella and I differ in one way and it's our skin tone, Bella is pale white, though not an unhealthy pale but a pretty "I'm saving my skin from sun damage" white. I am dark tan and not fake tan either. Mom and dad always laugh at the fact that we took after each of their sides of skin tone. Dad is pale and mom is tan, oh joy right? Also, Bella and I differ in another way. I'm sort of the outspoken rebel. I got a tattoo on my wrist the last time I was staying with mom in Arizona. She went with me and signed for it so everything was legal. Dad said it shouldn't have been though, since they both have legal custody. I got it anyway so really I don't care. It said "Live Art" one word on each of my wrists in elegant writing. I was an artist by heart so why not live it?

During our last weekly sleep over at Alice's house, we started this whole debate on whether or not a girl should wait to have sex until marriage or just have it with someone she really connected with. I am all with having sex (I mean come on I'm not a prude) I just haven't been serious ... ever, with a guy. "I'm not saying jump in bed with the first guy that says he loves you. You can get that same feeling when you have good batteries! I want something that is deeper and more meaningful, not something I will find any day I'm wearing a low tee and a great push up bra!" I stood up and hurried to the kitchen to get a drink so we could finish the discussion. I stumbled backwards when I saw Jasper, arms crossed, leaning against the door frame listening to our conversation. He rushed forward and grabbed my arms to stop me from falling over. He smiled with a crooked grin and my face flushed red. "Be careful darlin'." He righted me and walked away. I didn't even get a word in and he simply walked away like he didn't even need me to thank him. Then, before Bella and I left the house for the weekend, Jasper came up and handed me the smallest white bag with ribbon and a small card. I opened the card first and it read, "PLEASE OPEN ONCE YOU GET HOME. IN PRIVACY." Of course, I didn't wait until I got home... I waited until we were out of the driveway and rolling down the road. Not having a clue what it was, I opened it. A pack of AA batteries fell onto my lap. Another little note read, "FOR YOU! ENJOY!" Did I mention that I hate Jasper?

This week wasn't going any better. First, I got partnered up with Jasper in History class. All he did was smile at me and lean back with his fist on his chin. Whenever I was called on to answer a question, I always hesitated because Jasper would straighten up and look at me like he actually cared how I responded. When I answered correctly (which was every time since for one I'm not stupid and second History class was actually a class I liked and enjoyed), Jasper would nod his head like he agreed with my answer and went back to leaning on his fist. At the end of class, he would rise and leave without even saying goodbye. Oh My God, did I say yet that I hate Jasper Hale?

On Thursday, I accidentally ran into Jasper while I was talking to Bella and not paying attention. Alice yelled "Jenn!" right when I ran face-first into his chest as he was coming out of the locker room. Of course, my face got all red in embarrassment and I bit my tongue by accident. Tears welled up in the corner of my eyes. As I looked up at Jasper, who of course was smiling at my stupidity, he reached down and wiped a tear away with his thumb. I was dumb struck as he turned and walked away without a single word. Alice chuckled and whispered, "Someone's got a crush!" I gasped and growled out "I do not!" She bumped my hip with hers and said, "I wasn't talking about you, silly." I ignored her and walked to the next class. Only as we got to the end of the hall did I turn around to look for Jasper only catching a glimpse as he entered his classroom. Did Jasper really like me?

Friday was snowing and I hated snow. Dad told us as we were leaving for school that he had new tires installed on our truck. You see, Bella and I shared an old truck, a red 1953 Chevy pick-up. I'm genuinely surprised it has lasted as long as it has. Jacob swore it wasn't going to leave us anywhere but Bella trusted him more than I did on his word. He was ok, don't get me wrong, just not someone I preferred to hang out with when I was on the rez. I hung out with Leah Clearwater, who has way more angst that anyone I ever met before which was perfect for me. I let Bella drive in the weather seeing that she was a better driver in this thing than I was. I had us all over the road last time she insisted I give it a try.

We arrived at the school parking lot a little early, actually. Bella and I talked about what we wanted to do this weekend, hovering near the truck's heat source before jumping out into the coldness. Just before Bella opened the door (I was sliding over to exit the same door), we heard the roar of Tyler's van coming towards our truck at what seemed like full speed. Bella and I froze as we watched him speeding towards us. He tried to turn away but instead, he hit another car which pushed both the car and his van towards our drivers side head light and door. He hit our truck with so much force that Bella bumped her head on the side window and my hand, that went forward to protect Bella, was jammed against the dash. I think my head also hit the back window pretty hard. I heard a scream from somewhere and I don't remember much more of what happened next except that the truck door was taken off and both Bella and I were taken out. Whoever took me out had very strong arms and I cuddled into them, seeking the warmth they were offering. It seemed that the paramedics were on the scene in no time flat and I was gently laid on the stretcher that the paramedics brought. Warm hands cupped my face and their owner asked me if I was all right. I nodded and asked about Bella. "Edward is with her, she is fine." Edward? My head was saying that this wasn't right, but at the same time I wanted those arms, who ever they belonged to, were to be holding me again. Today, I hate Tyler!

When I looked up again, we were in the hospital. Oh great! The chief's daughters were in the hospital once again! I turned my head, catching Bella's looking at me. We both rolled our eyes. Classic! As always, Dr. Cullen came in to tend to us. I'm not sure if this was normal or if he did this because he felt we were special, being the chief of police's two daughters, but he went all out making sure everything was done that needed to be done. I rolled onto my back and sighed out loud. Warm hands enclosed around my shoulder and, before I had time to react to the familiar feeling, I heard his voice. "Does something hurt? Are you all right?" I looked up in the gentlest blue eyes (I'd never noticed these before) and melted. Jasper kissed the top of my head as I relaxed in his arms. Today I don't really hate him.

After a few moments, Dr. Cullen was at my bedside. "Jenn you hit your head and your wrist pretty hard. It looks like I have to splint your wrist for a short while." The doctor stood now on one side while his son stood on the opposite side looking down over me. I grimaced and wondered out loud to myself (hoping they also heard me), "Is this going to be on long? I already look like a dork at school, another sign pointing to me isn't going to help!" Ok, the last part was for my own detriment, but maybe the self pity will work on their pity for me. "Well I could make sure someone follows you around helping you in everyway possible to make sure you don't lift or do anything too strenuous…" Dr. Cullen laughed at the last bit and continued, "I think I know who the perfect candidates would be for both of you. Jasper? Edward? Would you please escort these two lovely ladies back to their father's home and help them with their chores until they feel a little better and up to the tasks. That is, if Chief Swan doesn't mind my sons being in his home?" Charlie just nodded his head. He knew I spoke of my hatred towards the boys and found amusement at the situation. Bella didn't say a word. I guess she just gave up fighting. We were pushed down the hall and elevator to the front doors to find Edward's perfect Volvo waiting to pick us up. I glanced over at Bella who was brooding away. "It's just a small bump on my forehead, it's not a concussion, I swear." She still wasn't giving up her last pleas before going quiet and getting in the car. I got in and just gave the seat one good thump. Edward turned slightly around as if to say something but stopped when his face matched up with Jasper. Jasper pulled my legs closer to him to save the seats I suppose, instantly calming me down. "Are you calming down now darlin'? Edward is pretty particular to who he lets beat up the inside of his car." I nodded and the pain meds must have kicked in because fell asleep curled into those warm arms again. This time though, I could have sworn they were also encircling me, pulling me closer.

The next morning I woke up early with a jump start and almost jumped off my bed in a panic. I almost didn't notice myself pushing a heavy arm off my thigh and onto the ground. I let a small squeal escape my lips and scooted back on top of my bed, throwing my pillow squarely at Bella's face to wake her up. She also started to panic and pushed herself all the way to the top of her bed, hitting her head against the headboard. Looking at me, she stopped moving because I was shushing her. Our dad had actually let the Cullen boys sleep in our room and we both simultaneously looked at the bedroom door to find that it was hanging wide open! We both nodded our heads in agreement. That was why they were allowed in our rooms at night. I lowered my bare foot to the body lying next to my bed and poked it with my big toe. Jasper groaned but didn't move. So I did it again, a little harder and using my heel. This time he rolled over and growled. This was quite funny and as I looked over at Bella she was playing the same game with her sleep watcher. So my plan this time was to push so hard he would have no choice but to get up. Well that was a good sounding plan, except he was already awake and waiting for my next move so he could make his own move on me. I lifted up my butt so that just my arms were holding my weight and lowered my feet to give a good kick to his backside. Just as I leaned back to give more power his hand reached up, grabbing both my arms and tucking me under his arm pits putting my in a lock hold. My legs where flying everywhere and I wanted to scream so badly but all I could do was laugh. I finally stopped laughing, gasping for air. He dropped the play act as soon as he heard me gasping. Jasper's body stilled over mine, his hand whisking my stray hairs away from my face as he whispered, "You're not hurt are you? I didn't want to hurt you." I just laughed and attempted to get back out from under his massive body but it was impossible. "I am hurt unbearably." I sighed as I lied back down. "Well what can I do to fix it?" I knew he was playing along with the game once I felt his heart beat slow down to normal. "Kiss me!" Trust me when I say I have no idea where that came from! I hate Jasper Hale so why would I want him to kiss me? Without hesitation, he leaned forward and kissed me gently on my mouth. Just a quick kiss that promised me oh so much more than what we had at this time. I ran out of the room, heading towards our one bathroom. I didn't lock the door because I never locked the door. I wasn't expecting this kiss to affect me in such a way. Shortly after, my heart jumped threw the roof once again when Bella entered. I could tell she just had the same experience I just did with the other Cullen boy. We looked at each other and wrapped our arms around each other for comfort. We were freaked out! Forever we had hated them. Bella and I didn't need to speak a word to each other. We got up off the floor, took one last look at ourselves and opened the door. As we walked back into our tiny bedroom we found it empty. The blankets that were on the floor before were folded and placed on the chair in the corner. We looked at each other again in silence and turned to walk down stairs. When we walked in the kitchen which actually took up most of the downstairs we were greeted by the three guys chatting and making breakfast. I grabbed onto Bella's wrist to stop myself from falling. Dad turned to look at us and smiled saying "What? We are making you girls a gourmet breakfast to help you heal and to help your soul say yes!" Bella leaned forward to speak first, "Dad? Say yes to what exactly?"

Charlie shrugged his shoulders and began walking away before turning and saying, "I'll let the boys answer that question for you. Bye!" Then off to work he left. Bella and I both turned to face the boys, putting our hands on our hips and saying simultaneously, "Well... spill it!"

The boys both promised they would tell us everything in detail after we ate and went on a walk with them. So as much as I don't want to admit it, I ate the most wonderful breakfast I've had in like... forever. When we finished, the boys got our boots and Jasper helped me put mine on and tie them. Then, after they handed us warm jackets, we all left for a walk in the great out doors. Only as we got to the edge of the woods did we separate, Edward and Bella went left and Jasper and I went right. At this point, I know they had this planned out but I was wondering exactly how long they had this planned. I continued walking and Jasper came right beside me. Of course, at that exact moment I trip on a root and almost did a face plant in the woods when those arms reached out and grabbed me. When I right myself, they don't let go.

"Jenn," Jasper looked intently into my eyes. "I have to tell you the truth and I want you to believe me." He took hold of my hands, his were so warm and it made me smile. "I love you! I have loved you for as long as I can remember and I know you must think I'm a total jerk for not saying anything before but I couldn't! I wasn't ready and I didn't think you were ready to believe me or to trust me. Will you go to the dance with me?" He leaned forward and lightly kissed my lips. I couldn't stop myself from leaning further in and accepting him. Then, I straightened up as a light bulb in my head suddenly went off. I slapped him. I slapped him hard, almost like an open handed punch. "I hate you Jasper Hale. Why the hell would I want to kiss you, let along go to the dance with you?" I turned on my heels and ran out of the woods, tears streaming down my face. As I neared the house I passed Bella and Edward wrapped in each other's arms making out. I stomped toward the house faster. Bella stopped and whispered something quickly to Edward then followed me into the house where I slammed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Hating Jasper Chapter 2~

As I lied in bed, I could hear Jasper talking to Edward outside my bedroom window. I lied there crying, not being able to stop the flow of tears. Bella rubbed my back and tried to comfort me as best she could. "I'm not giving up, Jennifer! Just wait!" I heard Jasper yell so that I could hear. I straightened up as I heard the car doors shut and drive away. I looked at Bella and whispered, " What where you doing with Edward?" Bella looked back at me sheepishly, not really knowing how to answer me and whether or not I was going to support her in her new relationship. "Really, Jenn? This is what you want to talk about right now?" She asked, avoiding my question with another question. "Well I sure as hell don't want to talk about me!" I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror, trying to wipe away any signs that I had been crying. I straightened my shoulders, turned to Bella and said, "I'm going to go help dad at the station." Bella worked part time at the wilderness store and I helped dad file at the police station for some extra money. Dad didn't give me hours so I could come and go as I wanted but he did require I come in at least 4 times a week, this would be number 6 for me this week. I never stayed long as soon as I got bored I left! This is where I went to think.

After the weekend was over, I still hadn't really spoke to Bella about what had happened and didn't really know what was going on with her and Edward. I did notice however her talking on the phone more often in hushed tones and when I would enter the room she would say bye and hang up. I'm guessing it was Edward. Oh joy! Our ride to school was silent for the most part, but as we neared the school Bella turned to me and said, "I'm dating Edward Cullen so if you want to say something mean to me say it now! I know it may seem like a shock but I think I'm in love with him and I don't really care what you have to say!" I slowed the truck down and turned to her "Ok." I turned back and continued to drive. She continued, "Edward says that Jasper is really hung up on you and really wants to be with you. Why don't you at least give him a chance?" I didn't answer her, leaving her question hanging in the air without an answer. How was I supposed to answer her question when I didn't have an answer to give her? I just knew that I wasn't ready to give Jasper a chance, at least not this easily!

I walked the halls in silence like I normally did and when I reached my locker he was waiting for me with his crooked smile. I stared at him, daring him to say something, daring him to make a scene and have people look at me. I wasn't the kind of girl who liked attention in any form. I liked to melt into the unknown and simply be myself. As I continued to my locker and unlocked it, he made way for me quietly. "Darlin'..." I stopped midway and glared. "Jenn, I know you aren't going to make this easy for me but I want you to know I am going to get you to change your mind about me and ... well I love you!" With out any hesitation, he learned forward kissed my forehead and walked away. I didn't have time to react at all and just stood there fuming.

Before lunch period I needed to make a quick stop at my locker and when I got to it, I saw I note attached to the outside.

_**Would you smile if I gave you chocolates?**_  
_**Would you melt if I gave you roses?**_  
_**Would you giggle if I gave you a teddy bear?**_  
_**Perhaps you would, but that's not what I have for you.**_  
_**My love is what I have for you and give to you,**_  
_**So please smile, melt and giggle too.**_

I crumpled it and threw it away the moment I passed a trash can. Urgh! This is going to be a long week! How much torture was I going to have to endure? I headed to lunch and grabbed a table with my normal group which usually consisted of just Alice and Bella. Today Edward was in the group and I sat silently as they all chatted. Neither Bella, Alice nor Edward tried to coax anything out of me. I was receiving the respect I wanted and it was killing me. Near the end of lunch I stole a moment to scan the lunch room to spot Jasper, to find out where he was in all this chaos. I found him in just a moment without too much of a struggle, staring at me with his crooked smile. I had to stop myself from smiling back. I picked my tray up, in a hurry to throw it away. I knew he was still staring at me the whole time.

I skipped my next class and hung out in the truck listening to music. Yeah I know I was avoiding History with Jasper and this wasn't the mature way to handle it but I couldn't handle it any other way today. As I heard the buzzer ring for the end of class, I headed to gym. Even though this wasn't my favorite class, I knew Jasper wasn't around and I wasn't going to have to deal with the issue at all. Besides that, my arm was still in a splint so I was able to sit out this time around. Ha! No sports to make a fool out of me today. Mike came up to the bleachers where I was sitting with a big goofy smile on his face, "Jenns, think you could save me from a parked car today after school? Ha Ha Ha!" and off he went out the gym and started down the hall. I didn't say a word in response, I was used to this kind of remark from Mike. He was always crushing on Bella and taking out the rejection from her on me; I was used to it really. At least, that is what I tell myself each time he does it. The next moment I heard a loud noise that I couldn't distinguish. Looking at the door, I saw Mike lying on the floor almost unconscious. I then saw Jasper come to stand over him, "Are you alright man? Can I help you up?" Jasper looked over at me and winked. I want to say I knew before that wink but I didn't... Jasper had punched Mike! I put my head back in my book; I wasn't giving him the satisfaction of seeing my reaction. I never had someone come to my rescue like that before, it made me feel... protected and cuddly. Geesh to keep hating Jasper Hale wasn't going to be easy, that is for sure!

Last period had finally ended and I headed to my locker for the last time before leaving. I had a study hall second period so I could do most of my homework then and really didn't need to take any home to work on unless it was a report. I took home my history work because I have test next week I want to study for, not that I really need to. I knew my history. I glanced at my locker and saw right away that I had another note waiting for me to retrieve it. I glanced around this time to see if Jasper was nearby watching and I couldn't see him, but that really didn't mean he wasn't around. I pulled the tape off the paper and opened the note.

_**Can I say I love you today? If not, can I ask you again tomorrow? And the day after tomorrow? And the day after that? Because I'll be loving you every single day of my life. Please consider me?**_

This one made me chuckle and this time when I crumpled the note and left it in my locker. When I got to our truck, Bella was not inside waiting for me as she usually is after school. Today she was waiting outside leaning on the wall with Edward. "I'm going to go to the Cullen's today after school. I just wanted to let you know that you didn't need to wait for me. Unless you want to come along and hang with everyone?" I pondered this for only a moment knowing full well what her and everyone else's intentions were. "Nah, I actually have some school stuff I need to study, so I'm good!" I knew this was going to get to her because we usually studied together. While I was good at history, Bella was good at science and together we were both good at English. "Ok good! Have fun!" Bella turned to leave with Edward, holding hands on their way to the car. She left without any hesitation. I guess this is what happens when you are in love? I opened the truck door to get in and on the seat awaiting me was baby's breath and a single red carnation. I pushed the flowers to the side. I knew what he was trying to get out to me, I did honestly... I just wasn't ready to give in quite yet.

I drove home slowly, thinking about everything that had happened today. I know Jasper thinks he loves me and wants me to show him some attention, but... well the truth is I don't know if I believe him. He is on the football team and most of those guys are total jerks. How do I know that if I started dating him, he would want to be seen out in public with me? How would I know that he really wanted to date me because I was me and not just some unknown thing to everyone? I pulled into our small driveway with all these questions pilling up and milling around in my head. I was so occupied that I almost stepped over some stuff that was left in front of our door. I picked them up and brought them in to the table.

I saw 2 bottles of water, a healthy snack of baby carrots, a granola bar with chocolate chips and a note.

_**For your studies. Just think how much fun we could have if we studied together?**_

I ran to the door and looked down the road both ways. How the heck did he get here so fast and leave? My walls were slowly crumbling. I grabbed my prizes and headed to my room. I went to my night stand, grabbed the cord and plugged my phone into charge. I laid my things across my bed and started to read my book. After about half an hour, my stomach growled and I reached to grab the carrots. Well I guess this wasn't too bad of an idea. My phone went off and I checked my messages.** Dnt b mad... i gave him ur # **I sighed, I knew that this meant Bella had given Jasper my number and he was either going to call or text me very shortly. Ding!** R U mad?** It was Bella again. I text her back: **No not mad jst wish u would have asked b4 you did it that is all **Ding! Geesh what does she want now? I had dropped the phone after last message and was just going to ignore it but I can't do that to Bella and she knows it.** So how is the book going?** It was Jasper! Now the question is, am I going to respond and if I do, what does that mean? Oh I'm over thinking this way too much I just know it! So I text back:** It would b easier if I wasn't doing this alone and my sister was home** Ding! I clicked on the text before it could complete.** I could always help you tomorrow in 2nd period study hall?** Huh, so he knows what period I have study hall now?** So stalk much? how do u kno I have study hall 2nd prd?** Ding! **I'm in that study hall with you. **I respond: **K fine I need the help. This ch is harder than I thought! **Ding!** glad to b of service** I knew this had a good chance of not going well and I might regret it. But I had a granola bar with chocolate chips in my hand and they were a weakness of mine. I would at least give this thing a try.

Edward picked up Bella this morning after dad left for work. Alice came knocking on my door as I heard his car pull away. I opened the door as I was leaving. "I need a ride Jenn those two for some reason want to ride alone." She is such a bad liar. Sometimes I can't understand how dad believes her and we get to do some of the things we do. He doesn't question anything when it comes from Alice. "I'll give you a ride, on the condition you don't ask me any questions that aren't school related!" She agreed and skipped to the passenger side door. "So, no questions. That is the only rule right?" I started the truck and hesitantly agreed that it was the only rule. "Well Jasper is really keen on you and is very excited about this joint study period. I hope you don't bail on him?" I slowed down the car down just to glare at her. "Alice that last part ended in a question! No, I'm not going to bail. I have no reason to, I'm not afraid of him. I just feel that if this is simply a conquest he is trying to achieve, then I have to make him work even harder for it! Make sense, Alice?" She nodded her head and then reached over to turn the station. Alice was more of a pop top-120 music girl. I liked alternative rock and classic rock. As she turned the station she muttered, "If you like this you would love to hear Jasper's group." I didn't know Jasper even sang, let alone a band. Curiosity was getting the best of me now and I figure this is why Alice was riding with me today. She always found a way to turn things on me and get me to do something I didn't think I wanted to do. Though I will say that I never regretted anything she has ever gotten me to do afterwards.

Again at my locker there was a note.

_**An angel asked me for a reason why I care for you so much. I told her I care for you so much because there's no reason not to.**_

I was getting weak and I knew it. This time the note just went in my notebook. I walked alone to Trig class and got in ahead of Mike. As I sat, I saw him grab his seat and I got a good look at his face. My eyes went all big and he looked up, glaring at me at first and then he looked down to his work. "Sorry about yesterday Jenn. I know you had nothing to do with the wreck. I'm glad you are Bella's sister and can help take care of her." I didn't know what to say, I just stared like a big idiot and he continued on with what he was doing. Mike's face under his eyes was all black and blue and his nose was even a little crooked now. What the hell made Mike apologize to me? He has said more mean things to me then I can count and has never apologized. I wonder if Jasper had anything to do with this transformation. After class I went straight to the study hall, avoiding my locker, too. I didn't want anything else to help break down my walls against Jasper.

I looked around and didn't see any Jasper Hale, so I found my normal seat. Could I be lucky enough for him to actually be the one to bail on me? Though, as I thought about it, I realized I'd be very upset if this were the case. I looked up at the next person entering and had to smile as he walked in straight to me. I straightened up more and I felt as though my heart was going to burst through my chest. He slid into the desk next to me and leaned closer to say, "I booked us a private study room so we could talk louder if we needed." Before I spoke to him I exhaled slightly, I'm sure he didn't notice, and said meekly, "Sure that sounds great!" Jasper sat back and smiled his crooked smile directly at me. I leaned back too and turned away. Maybe if I didn't look at him my heart would beat a little slower. As the bell rang and the teacher dismissed those to the library I got up but Jasper was faster and offered to carry my books. I accepted his gesture and we walked side by side to our private room. We made small talk almost the whole way there nothing too major but whenever I spoke he would turn to face me the entire time without tripping. I tried it once before we got to the steps and just about did a face plant. My hero Jasper caught me once again, saving my face. "Darlin', we sure need to be careful with you don't you think? Whenever you walk, things seem to find a way to get in your way." I didn't comment, my cheeks were has red as the carnation he gave me yesterday and I knew they probably looked horrible.

I sat down at the small table, waiting to see where exactly Jasper was going to sit. He slid in across from me and smiled, as he laid down several books in front of me. "The best way to look at this is like a story. I mean, it is a story but this story is history, it's laid out like an epic tale of battle." I glanced at the pictures laid before me and listened quietly as he continued, "As you know, the Civil War lasted 4 years and saw the deaths of about 620,000 men - not all due to battle either; about two-thirds were due to illness and disease. Approximately 2.1 million soldiers fought for the Union Army compared to only 1.064 million who fought for the Confederate Army. The death toll was also higher on the Union Side compared to the Confederates; 360,000 to 260,000, respectively. More than 10,000 Union soldiers were under the age of 18. So, yeah, the Union had more men to fight, but it also lost more men in the long run. And Gettysburg was the bloodiest battle of them all. The Union had 88,000 soldiers there, while the Confederate force only numbered 75,000. In just three days, a total of 51,000 men - out of 163,000 - had lost their lives." He stopped for a minute to make sure I was following along. I didn't notice at first; I was too preoccupied with staring at his face as he was telling the story. It felt to me like he'd been right there while it was happening, he told the story with that much zest. "Jenn - are you alright?" I shook my head to regain my composure and he lifted his hand to gently wipe a tear away. I hadn't realized I was crying; I was so engrossed in his story-telling. "I...oh those poor boys who died!" I turned away and wiped my eyes so he wouldn't think I was the biggest sap in the world. "It's alright, darlin'. They were fighting for something that in the end changed the United States' history and set the slaves free! If the Confederates had won, do you realize that it would have set the slaves' rights back even further? This was an epic historical event!" His excitement was coming through to me but all I could do was nod my head in agreement. I'd never been this affected by any historical event in my life as I was with this. I wasn't sure exactly what to make of that just now, though.

The rest of the studying was intense with little or no joking around. I relaxed as I finally realized that Jasper truly was just helping me, and that he really didn't have a hidden agenda. As we neared the end of the period, I leaned back and with a big huge sigh, I casually commented, "When this test is over I can kick back, relax, and do nothing all weekend! What a relief!" Jasper smiled his crooked grin and simply, "Let me take you out." He leaned back and waited for me response. I felt confident in replying, "When I pass the test, I'll be yours for an evening!" I turned grabbed my books and left him without another comment or rebuttal.

A/N- I need to thank Donna for helping me with this history paragraph it wouldn't be possible without her. Thanks to Dawn for encouraging me to writing more to this story! I love you both!


	3. Chapter 3

The beginning of the week before my big test I ran into Jessica and she didn't look good. She tried to smile but instead she sneezed on me. She apologized but you know ... that is like the third time this week she has either coughed or sneezed on me. I'm beginning to feel targeted. Bella met me at our locker and commented on me not looking so good either. I swear if I come down with something before my big test on Friday, I'm going to freak! Maybe I could eat some fruit or soup at lunch if it's available. I went through the line as a zombie in limbo, grabbing an apple and a bowl of soup. I sat down with Alice, Bella and Edward without a word, but everyone was starring at me in horror. "J- Jenn? You don't look so good at all! Are you sure you don't want to go to the nurse or even go home?" I turned and gave Bella an evil eye, at least the best evil eye I could conjure at that moment. "I'm fine. I just want to make it through to my next class. Then I promise I'll go home if Edward..." I turned and actually looked at Edward "If Edward doesn't mind taking you home after school?" Now I was getting the stares from everyone at our small table. "What?" I asked. Then I realized I was actually talking to Edward like a civilized person. Damn Jasper! Yes, I blame him. Why you ask? Well I'll tell you... he is softening me up to him and in the process softening me up to Bella and Edward being together! I got up without finishing my soup or eating my apple and headed to my next period. I left the table in my wake of sickness and rage. Yes, I know it was unwarranted but when you feel like I do, you don't tend to think of the wrong things you are doing.

I got to class ahead of schedule and the teacher was still not in the room. I laid my head down for just a little and was rudely awakened by none other than Mike laughing loudly and pointing at me. I lifted my head unsure of what was exactly being laughed at; I quickly wiped my mouth just in case some drool was showing. Mike was pointing at me and had pretty much the whole class in hysterics over my "new hairdo". I tried to straighten it back to looking normal and not having any success because the laughs continued. Then, Jasper walked in the room and I was horrified. Was he going to join in the laughter at in the spectacle I had become? Mike stopped laughing and arms fell to his side as he quickly sat down in his seat. It was almost the same effect as if it had been the principal walking in the room. Jasper came quickly to my side and whispered in my ear. "Jenn, darlin', I really think you should go to the nurse's office. You don't look yourself." He didn't wait for my response and as the teacher entered the room he went to him and quietly talked, nodding over to me in the end. He returned and said the teacher has ok'd him to take me home since I don't look as I should be driving and that he was excused from school also to take me home. I thought this was a little weird since usually if Bella or I injured ourselves, the other one took the injured home. I guess they were tired of excusing the both of us. I got up and trudged over to the door with Jasper following me.

Just as we rounded the corner and Jasper had started to walk beside me, I stopped looked at him. "Jasper... I don't feel so..." and collapsed in his arms. Lucky me no one else was in the hall and Jasper was there so I didn't hit the floor like I've done in the past. I hadn't fainted, just collapsed out of sheer exhaustion and sickness. Jasper lifted me in his arms and somehow had gotten my backpack on too without it falling off. He took me to his truck figuring Edward and Bella could figure out how to transport later. I mumbled something that I thought was just a mumble. Jasper tucked my hair behind my ear and told me, "Your hair looks fine don't worry about what they were saying, just rest." As we drove to who knows where, I could hear Jasper talking to someone on the phone. "I don't think she needs to be brought in I just thought you could give her a quick look in the parking lot and prescribe something either over the counter or prescription... I know you don't like to do this, but ... well could you for me just this once? ... Ok, see you in a bit." He laid the phone down on the dash and I curled farther in under his arms. With his free arm he pulled me closer. "It'll be alright I will take care of you but I want my dad to check you out just in case there is something else we should get." I nodded in compliance and dozed off for just a little. I woke back up cracking my eyes just enough to see why the door had been opened. "Hi, Jennifer. You don't look like your doing so well, are you sure I can't persuade you to let my son carry you into the office to get a better look at you?" I shook my head no firmly at Dr. Cullen. He knew my stubborn tendency and would respect it. I had broken my nose my freshman year and refused to let him tape my nose up for even one day. Stupid Mike had thrown the ball at me yelling catch at the same time. He knew I couldn't catch it but honestly at least I don't think was trying to break my nose. He probably thought it would be really funny to see me with a big red nose for the day. I went to school with a black and blue nose and eyes for the rest of the week. The giggles I heard were still better then the mocking I would have received had I worn my nose taped. "Well Son, she needs lots of rest I sent a fax over for you to pick up a zpak at the pharmacy. That will make her feel better and she should be able to go to school Friday or she can wait till monday if needed. "No No NO! I need to go to school on Friday I have a test!" I coughed out with a sneeze at the end. They both chuckled and Dr. Cullen said, "Alright Jennifer I see you want to go to school on Friday. So that means that you need to get all the rest you can for today and tomorrow and then if you are feeling up to it I will excuse you to go back to school! Now Jasper take her home right after you pick up the prescription and get her to drink some warm broth. I'll get my report from Jasper then Bella, you understand?" I nodded again and sat back in a daze. Soon after Jasper drove as instructed to the only pharmacy in Forks and got my medication. The ride home was quiet and quick. The satellite radio playing in his truck was tuned quietly but I could hear Jasper humming along with what I recognized as a song from my favorite band, The Kinks.

We pulled into my driveway and before I knew it, I was once again I was in Jasper's arms but only for a moment as he put me back down to ask where I kept my house keys. I murmured that they were in the front pocket of my backpack. It didn't take him long to find them. I was then hoisted back into his arms as he made his way up my steps and unlocked the door. He didn't waste time and took me straight to my bed, pulling off my shoes and covering me up. "I'll be right back darlin'." He whispered in my ear, before heading downstairs. He was back within moments with a hot cup of broth and what I knew was my meds. "Take these pills and drink this broth, then you can sleep." He was firm but gentle with his commands. I listened and obeyed without a fight. As I finished, I settled back down into my covers. Jasper took my cup and I panicked thinking he was going to leave now that I had taken everything. "Wait ... please don't leave!" I whimpered. He was back at my bed side in a moment cupping my face with his hands. "Darlin' I won't leave you. Just let me get you something to sleep in and while I'm downstairs putting away your dish, you can dress." He kissed my forehead and headed over to my dresser. Somehow (and I'm not going to over analyze how he knew which dresser drawer set was mine) he managed to pick out the warmest of my flannel PJs. I almost freaked when he began to open my underwear drawer and he winked at my reaction and said, "I guess that isn't the right drawer?"

He left the room soon after that and it took me a moment to realize that I had to get started if I wanted to be dressed before he returned. I got out and stumbled as I pulled my jeans off and hurried to get my flannel bottoms on. As I pulled them up I flopped on the bed, too tired to do any more it seemed. I tried with my tee and had it half way off when there was a slight knock on the door. I yelped, unable to get it off or even back on properly. Jasper came in with his eyes down, "Darlin' let me help you please..." I just said, "OK." I mean what else could I say? I was stuck, sick and drowsy. Jasper stepped forward, putting his warm hands under my arm where my shirt was apparently stuck and lifting it over my head, skimming across my arms to pull them threw. I stood in front of Jasper now without a shirt on, bare with only my skimpy bra covering my breasts. I folded my arms over myself to cover and Jasper reached around to pull me in his arms. As he did, I also felt my flannel top resting on my shoulders. He gently pulled my arms away from my breasts and put them in the sleeves. I looked in his eyes and bit my lip with anticipation. He took one hand and skimmed my face with his thumb. I took that next moment to go into a coughing fit! "Darlin' you need to be in bed." One by one he slowly buttoned my top and then softly pushed me into the bed. He kissed me on my forehead again and got comfortable in the only chair Bella and I had in our room. We had three more classes before school was out so I knew it would be a while until Bella came home. I settled down in the covers and fell asleep only waking to cough or sneeze. I awoke again to darkness outside and Bella sitting in my room. I sat upright, looking around the room for Jasper. "Jenn, Jasper had to go home and he said that he apologizes. Dad wouldn't let him spend the night since I was here and able to take care of you. He also said that he will be back first thing in the morning to see how you are doing so he can report back to his dad for you. Jenn... what happened?" I shook my head with no reply, rolling back over to block out having to answer any more questions. "Damn," I thought. I ... umm ... hate Jasper Hale?

A/N~ So I just wanted to do a quick shout out to my new beta Naomi Whitlock who has been helping me out with fixing my story making it shiny and new :) She has been helping me with the last chapters and the ones after this one and the new ones once I get to them... Thanks again for reading everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

I stirred in my bed, slowly coming aware of what was around me and waking up for the day. Bella spoke first, "Be glad it's been me here watching you. You've been saying Jasper's name all night. God, I hope I don't talk in my sleep like you do." I nodded and replied, "You do all the time." I smirked as I looked directly in her eyes. She knew then I was telling the truth and backed down. "Jenn I'm just going to say this once. You like Jasper and it's obvious. I hope once your better you actually do give him a chance. I don't think you will be disappointed, Dr. Cullen and his wife did raise their children, biological or not, and they raised them right!" She now was staring at me so that I knew she also meant business. You see it was no hidden secret as to who the Cullen's biological children were and who were adopted. Alice and Edward are the children Esme gave birth to and Emmett and Jasper are adopted. I don't know the whole background to either of them except that The Cullen's have always had Emmett and Jasper as their children.

I looked around for Jasper again since she had said he would be back first thing. "He's downstairs! Dad said he could wait downstairs until you got dressed. You do realize though you've been asleep for the past day? Jasper has come to stay with you while I'm at school, Dad hasn't said too much but I think now that your med pack is done he's putting a little resistance into him being in our room. I am taking it for granted that you are going to school today right? I mean you have that history exam today after lunch."

Bella went to my closet and picked out what I should wear. Like I didn't have a clue on what to wear to school? "Alice told me the light blue is Jasper's favorite color, so you should wear this since he's been at your side non-stop!" She didn't wait for my response and got my dark blue skinny jeans out that I've been avoiding since Alice bought them for me 2 weeks ago. Alice buys us clothes all the time, I hate to admit. She sees something that she thinks would look nice on us and buys it. I think over half of our wardrobe is from Alice's ideas. Usually I have no problem wearing the clothes but they usually weren't skinny jeans. Bella handed me heels, saying Alice thinks these will go best. I laughed shortly and grabbed my converse; sorry I don't wear heels no matter what! I combed through my hair and grabbed a hoodie to put on before we left.

I almost forgot that Jasper was going to be waiting downstairs until I heard him talking with Dad. His soft and bright voice echoed in my ears and I instantly remembered him talking to me as I slept in my bed the day before. Then again he wasn't really talking to me but he was reading to me now that I remember better. I tried to recall all that he was reading to me and I couldn't place it. I'd have to ask him about it later. I turned the corner and stared at my dad who was suddenly making very good conversation with a guy the day before he adamantly wanted me to have nothing to do with. "I see you have made a new best friend dad." I teased just slightly. Bella always called dad by his first name and I'm guessing that is due to the fact she didn't live with him as long as I had in the past. Dad chuckled as he finished his morning cup of coffee. "Well Jenn, maybe I have. This bright young fellow seems to be interested in taking you to school for a test. I must say I rather like a young man as interested in my girl's education as much as I am!" I scoffed at his comment and darted behind him to get myself something to eat before I left. "So I um... guess that means I am riding with you to school?" I looked over the rim of my mug at Jasper, hoping he was going to say yes and not insist on just following behind me. Dad said his goodbyes and left for work, only noting he'd like us home before 9 o'clock tonight. I started to ask what he meant by us and was interrupted by a beeping of the horn in the drive way. "That must be Edward for me!" Bella quickly entered the room grabbing her bag and heading out the door. "See you both at school!" She curled her fingers to a tight little wave and a wink. She was out of the door before I could say anything in return. I huffed and looked back at Jasper who just smirked and shrugged his shoulders. I sighed and said, "Let's go!" I grabbed my own bag and let Jasper lead the way to his truck. I don't know what I was expecting but I know it wasn't Jasper going to the passenger side of the truck to hold open the door for me. "WOW! What a gentleman." I gave him my best impression of his smile and before I knew it he leaned forward to kiss me, on my nose. "Be quiet and enjoy!" He chided back as I slide into the truck seat and he shut the door behind me.

I looked forward, resisting the urge to follow him the whole way around his truck. I looked straight ahead as he looked at me and asked if I was ready to go. I was but didn't want to seem over eager to get to school, so I just nodded my head. "Well then let's go, Darlin'!" He pulled out with a fast start and I grabbed the door handle, glad I had used my police daughter instincts and put on my seat belt. He slowed down as we pulled into traffic. I looked at him with mock disapproval and I was awarded with the crooked smile. We sat in peaceful silence the rest of the way to school.

When we arrived, we pulled right aside of Edward's Volvo and Emmett's Jeep on the other side with Alice and Rosalie. Rosalie is the head cheerleader, making her Emmett's girlfriend of course. She was sort of nice for a stuck up snob cheerleader. She at least talked to me in passing whenever I was with Alice at her parent's house. We stopped and I wasn't getting stares from only my sister and the rest of the Cullen's family, but it seemed that the rest of the school was also watching our every move. Jasper was faster than me once again and was at my side of the truck opening the door before I could react. I smiled and thanked him kindly. He offered to carry my books and I only gave in as far as him carrying the books that didn't fit in my bag. We walked side by side into the school with every eye on us. When we finally reached the locker Bella and I shared, Jasper pulled me close and asked, "Are you ready Darlin'? I promise the school hasn't changed that much in the 2 days you were gone." He was standing close enough I could smell his fresh, minty breath and feel the warmth of it on my face. I wanted to pull him closer, if that was even possible, but resisted since I knew there were still a few eyes watching us. Jessica Stanley walked by and was trying so hard to hear what we had been saying to each other that she almost ran into a door. I held back my chuckle. "We will have to take this up later!" He winked and left me as a puddle.

The rest of the day before lunch was pretty much uneventful, except I overheard some girls in the gym room whispering, wondering what the Cullen boys could possibly see in the Swan girls. I heard Jessica say, "It's not like they are new and exotic. They have been here, at least one of them, off and on our whole lives! What do they see now that they haven't seen before?" This was actually something I was thinking myself. What had changed? I had stopped getting dressed and was just standing there with my shorts in my hands and was startled when Lauren came over and said, "He wants the impossible! To tap something that hasn't been tapped before!" She gave me an evil grin and I am not sure why this bothered me so much. Was it the truth? I left with my mind is a haze not sure who to trust at this moment. I mean I have been here living in Jasper's world my whole life. I had heard he was seeing some girls, was he having sex with all the girls too? Just because I was a virgin didn't mean he was ... did it matter? As I walked down the hall to lunch I tripped and as I started to fall once again I was caught by Jasper's strong arms. I let a slightly airy thank you escape and asked, "This is becoming regular. I guess I should just invest in Jasper insurance?" I was starting to feel even more comfortable around him and I should. He has seen me almost naked and pathetically sick. Jasper reached down and pulled my shoe up to his knee to tie my laces. "I don't mind coming to your rescue Darlin, though I think a lot of the times if you remembered to tie you shoes you would have a little better luck!" He winked and I retorted, "I wouldn't be sure about that. I have already tripped on nothing!" We both laughed and as we walked in the cafeteria, he put his arms around my neck and pulled me close. I liked this feeling of being close to Jasper. Why oh why couldn't I just keep hating Jasper? I mean this couldn't end well could it?

Jasper pulled me over to the table that Edward, Bella and Alice were sitting at. This was the first time that Jasper had actually joined at our table. The talk at the table all flowed together like nothing was different, like this was all something natural. I guess that this is natural, when you think of it. Like this is the way it was always supposed to be. Wait ... did I just say that? I guess I am getting a little head of myself here. I still have a test to take next period and if I pass, I promised Jasper then that I would give him a chance and go out on a date with him to whereever he chose. He hadn't told me anything or for that matter even mentioned it, maybe he forgot or was going to pull out of the whole thing now. "Jenn, darlin', the test is next period. Are you ready to pass it and go out with me?" He raised his eyebrows in a devious manner. "If I pass," I say. "There is still the chance you told me everything wrong and I will fail miserably." I rolled my eyes to get him riled up. We were finished with our lunch at this point and most of the students had already left the lunch room. I stood up to leave and Jasper was standing next to me with a huge smile, ready to do something. "Well then I guess I need to give you a good luck kiss!" Now Jasper has been kissing me for a couple days either on my nose or forehead, so I was expecting him to pull off this same sweet gesture. Jasper put his one arm around my waist and with his other hand held my back tilting me over and kissing me deeply. He pulled me closer as I began to melt into his arms and accept his kiss. Then, just as quickly as it began, he pulled away righted me so that I wouldn't fall and led me to class. I was so awed and in shock that I didn't speak again until we actually sat down in class and the papers were being handed out. I turned to him real quick and knew what I had to do. I was so glad we sat in the back of the classroom. "Thank you for helping me!" I leaned forward and kiss him squarely on those luscious lips of his and turned back around, focusing on my test in front of me. "HA! I got him," was all I got thought about those first 2 seconds. Then, I glanced over at him and saw him staring at me with his mouth wide open. I looked back down at my paper with a smile.

As I finished the tes,t I was glad about 2 things right then... 1. That Jasper helped me study for this test. 2. That the teacher graded the papers as soon as we handed them to him. I would have my grade before the end of the period! Jasper finished a couple minutes before me and left the classroom. I hoped he was probably waiting in the hall for me. I finished and eased out of my chair to hand in my test. I stood in front of the classroom as he graded the paper. I felt good and hadn't seen him use his red pen at all yet. So far none were wrong but now he was reading the essay question at the end. It was a question that was also a matter of opinion really. I wasn't sure how he was going to take it but I felt good before I saw him lift his read pen to the paper write something so fast I couldn't see what it was turn the paper over and then... wrote 110%. "Jenn, job well done! You've even earned a few bonus points for that last bit of information." I took the test and bolted to the door. I turned the corner expecting Jasper, but he wasn't there. Well, maybe he was at my locker? I did my best walk-run impression to get me to my locker, ecstatic to see Jasper and tell him the great news! When I rounded the corner to my locker and saw him waiting, I lost it and ran to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and this time I pulled him close and kissed him, not just deeply, but passionately with every bit of heat I could pull from my core. I was so happy! He accepted everything I gave and we melted together. Soon, though, he pulled away and teased that it was too much, saying he was going to have to take a cold shower before going home. We talked on our way out of the school to his truck and he suggested that we stop at the coffee shop where everyone hung out after school. When I hesitated for a moment, he leaned forward to tell me that Bella and Edward were also going and that he had a surprise. I relaxed and shook my head yes that we could go. Hey, what girl doesn't like surprises?

When we pulled in, we again pulled right beside Edward's Volvo where Bella and Edward were sitting waiting for us. The four of us walked all together to the door but just before we entered Jasper stopped and said that he'd forgotten something and that he'd be right back. I hesitated, thinking something was up, but I went along when Bella pulled my arm. We sat down at a front-middle-side table that was facing the stage. Edward said these were the best out of the way seats. The crowd was not too loud but was made up of most of the kids from junior and senior years. I'm surprised Bella and I didn't have Alice begging us to come here more often. The lights on the stage brightened a little and the manager came up to speak. "Well everyone I don't normally do this kind of thing this early in the day but this young gentleman explained he was in love, and you now know I'm a sucker for love!" He bowed and stepped off the stage. I saw Jasper come on stage with his guitar in hand just as the manager spoke of the gentleman in love. He stepped forward now to the mike and with out a single word started playing.

_I give her all my love, that's all I do._

_And if you saw my love, you'd love her too. _

_I love her._

_She gives me everything and tenderly. _

_The kiss my lover brings, she brings to me. _

_And I love her._

_A love like ours, could never die. _

_As long as I, have you near me._

_Bright are the stars that shine, dark is the sky._

_I know this love of mine_ _will never die and I love her._

_Bright are the stars that shine, dark is the sky. _

_I know this love of mine_ _will never die and I love her, ohh._

A Beatles song? I was going to die or just melt into a big puddle right there. At the end of the song I had tears in my eyes, I couldn't help it. He watched me and sang the entire song to me as if I were the only one watching him on stage. As soon as he finished he hopped down, not caring if anyone or if everyone was clapping for him. He rushed towards me and wiped the tears from my eyes. He kissed my cheeks tenderly. "Now everyone knows I am yours darlin'." As he held me tight, I whispered to myself, "God I love Jasper Hale!"

A/N - Oh I know stupid, but I know there is a lot going on in the next update so I wanted to end it here! Thanks for sticking by me girls! I love the reviews! They mean the world to me and I hope all that are following are also reviewing, it makes the updates come faster I promise! :) And a gain a huge thank you to my beta Naomi Whitlock


	5. Chapter 5

A/N~ So, it has come to my attention that this chapter is needed... So I know this maybe going backwards a little but I want you all to love the story as much as I do! So please leave feedback and tell me what you think. I love feedback!

Chapter 5~ Hating Jasper Hale (Jasper's POV)

I've known her all my life just about, minus the times she lived with her mom in Arizona. She has always kept my attention but it wasn't until recently that I realized just how much I was paying attention to her every move and how much I cared for her. Jennifer and Bella Swan are the Chief of Police's only two daughters. It is no town secret that their mom left their father and, as a result, split the two girls apart. I wonder what they were thinking. But then again, my own parents left me, so who am I to judge? Both girls are a bit accident prone and just recently I've been able to protect Jennifer from injuring herself further.

The girls often come to stay with Alice, my sister. I usually stay away from all their hormone-infested gatherings. Tonight, though, my curiosity got the best of me and I hung out in the hall way, listening to them chattering. The discussion was started on sex before marriage. I hesitated, thinking about leaving and not sure if I wanted to know my sister's status, but Jenn started talking and I propped myself again the hall wall to listen. "I'm not saying jump in bed with the first guy that says he loves you, but know that you can get that same feeling when you have good batteries! I want something that is deeper and meaningful, not something I will find any day I'm wearing a low tee and a great push up bra!" I silently chuckled to myself. This girl has guts. She is daring enough to say what she means and goodness has a vibrator to boot! I heard her get up and snuck into the shadows hoping I wouldn't be found or at least not looking like I was listening. Too late, she saw me and started falling, but I caught her before she face planted and helped right her. "Be careful darlin'," I said before walking away. I didn't need to stay and embarrass both of us further.

I went to Edward's piano room to sit and think while he practiced. He stopped playing as I sat down. "What's bothering you Jazz?" I liked how Edward kept things short. I looked up and waved my hands for him to continue playing. He nodded and started with a softer piece so that he could still listen as I talked. "What do you think of the Swan girl, brother?" He stopped and stared at me fiercely. "Which Swan girl, brother?" He was upset about something but I pushed that thought to the side and answered, "Jennifer." He shrugged and went back to playing. "What do you want me to say? She is pretty I guess... she's a loud quiet, like she has lots to say but doesn't think anyone will agree with her point of view so she just doesn't bother anyone. The quiet rebel!" He smirked after he said rebel, like he knew that would get me. Edward knows my secret fascination with Civil War history. It was then that I knew what I had to do for Jenn. I got up clamped my hand on Edward's shoulder in a quiet thank you and left him to finish playing. I climbed the back stairs to dad's office. I knew he would have them in his office and then stopped at mom's study to get the last minute touches with a bag and ribbon. It's good to have a crafty mom! I wrapped my present and wrote a quick note and left it by the door so I could hand it to her quickly when she left.

What a lucky week I had! At the beginning of the week, it turned out that Jennifer and I were paired together in History class. I couldn't believe my luck! I was also surprised to find that Jenn actually knew her history. Every answer she gave in class made me sit up straighter and commanded my attention. I think she was getting annoyed with me though because she kept glaring at me. Later in the week, I opened the door and, just as I heard Alice yell her name, she crashed into me. Luckily, I'm good on my feet, which I need to be as a football player, and I caught her again. I saw a tear at her eye and I was not sure what she did, but I wiped it away without a thought. Embarrassed at my action, I turned and walked away. I don't know what made me do it but I regretted it as soon as I did. I wasn't sure how to fix the wrong.

Then, on Friday, I had planned to right my wrong and confess my feelings towards the girl. I love her! I didn't know what else I was going to tell her but I hoped that did it. I kept an eye on the parking lot where Bella and her usually parked. The roads were wet and I hoped that they would be driving to school slowly. I didn't notice right away, but I then saw that Edward was also waiting outside with me, looking towards the school entrance. I was about to ask why he was waiting when I saw their huge old truck pull in and park. I glanced over at Edward and saw he was also watching the truck with interest. Could my brother also have feelings for Jenn? I shook my head at that second, knowing the two of them were not why he was waiting. Relieved, I was about to relax until I heard Tyler pull in faster than necessary and move towards The Swan girls' truck in what I knew would be a hit! I moved fast to get there as soon as possible with Edward right on my tail. I heard the crunch of the vehicles and moved everyone away as I got close to get Jenn. Edward was also right on Bella to take care of her and I somehow noticed other girls calling on their cells for Emergency response. I pulled Jenn out and cradled her in my arms, protecting her from the world. We had to get these girls taken to see dad right away! I looked over at Edward and, thinking the same thing, nodded and let the ambulance guys to their thing. Edward and I hopped into his car and followed the whole way to the hospital.

In the hospital I waited with Jenn until Dad got there to check her out. One look between us and I knew he understood how I felt. Apparently Jenn is protective of Bella, which I never took notice to before but I should of figured. She took the brunt of the impact, blocking Bella's head from impacting the window. It was obvious though that she didn't want to be in the hospital for longer than she needed to be. If at all possible, she wanted out of here. I tried my best to hurry my dad but after seeing her father, I knew I would have to negotiate something. I glanced again at Edward and got an idea. I quickly mentioned to dad that he could "loan" us out to help take care of the girls for the night. He thought this was a great idea and Charlie went for it too once dad talked him. Jenn thought she looked like a dork with her hand wrapped, while I thought it was a sign of bravery. The girls' dad let us take them home in Edward's Volvo. Both girls were upset over the matter. Neither of them liked the attention the accident had caused or that they showed signs afterwards. She thumped the back seat of Edward's car and with the look Edward was giving her, this car is a bit of special thing for him. He gets upset at me when I even try and eat in his car. I pulled Jenn's legs close to me so she would stop the damage. She glared at me at first but I swear there was a hint of a relenting. Once we arrived at their home, Charlie was there to escort us but allowed us to carry the girls to their room. The house is a small house, at least smaller than ours but I'm sure it was perfect for them and they made it seem cozy, not small. Edward and I talked with Charlie a little after settling the girls. He agreed to us sleeping on the floor of the girls' room but insisted we keep the door open. We agreed without hesitation. He also agreed to our plans for the morning. We said our good nights and headed to their room.

The next morning I was awoken with a toe in my side but I didn't react to it right away. She was poking me and I had a plan. I let a growl escape to bait her in. So I waited and I just the right moment when I knew she probably had all her balance on her arms, I could picture just how she was planning her attack and I made mine! I grabbed her from behind her knees and pulled her down. She shrieked and at the same moment I heard another shriek from the other side of the bed. We wrestled a little and I had her laughing, but then she started to gasp for air and I was concerned I had overdone it. I stopped, not really thinking of the resting position of my body on hers, and whisked the few stray hairs that were covering her beautiful brown eyes. "You're not hurt are you? I didn't want to hurt you," I spoke, worried that maybe I had done something carelessly. "I'm hurt unbearably!" She sighed and laid back. For a second, and I mean I second, I almost missed the corner of her mouth curve and her eyes twinkle mischievously. A game? She wants to play a game, so a game I will give her. "What can I do to fix it?" My heart had previously slowed down to normal but was pumping hard against my chest again at what she may or may not say in the next moment… "Kiss me!" I didn't give it a second thought and dove right in to kiss those lips that were calling for me to kiss them the moment I realized I loved her. I pulled back after the first tender kiss, but wanted more and leaned forward. Before I could make my connection she was out of the room. Not even 2 minutes later, Bella was out of the room after her. I looked at Edward and we both shrugged our shoulders. As if we could read each others minds, we both got up, picked up the blankets we slept on, folded them and went downstairs to start breakfast.

We were greeted by Charlie at the bottom of the stairs, which I'm figuring was his position ever since he heard the girls running across the floor the bathroom. "Gentleman, I have a little half bath down here that you can use to get ready for the day." We took our turns and quickly came back out to the kitchen. I could tell right away that this was the biggest room in the house and the hub of the home. I liked it lot! Charlie told us there were eggs and toast that we could make the girls for breakfast. Edward and I both dove right in to get started. A little later both girls joined us downstairs. We were busy listening to Charlie as he laid out some of the ground rules to dating his daughters. Honestly, they weren't that bad, unless you remembered if you pissed him off, he could arrest you and put you in jail.

After Charlie left and the girls had eaten, it was time to execute our plan. I got Jenn's boots and coat and off we went on a walk. Edward and I had decided to split the trails and each go our own way. As Jenn and I walked, I was getting nervous and I started walking a little faster then normal. Just as I realized that this wasn't the best thing to do, I stopped and just as Jenn reached me she tripped. I love catching this girl; she makes it so easy to be there for her and protect her. As I righted her, I didn't let her go. "Jenn," I looked intently into her eyes, "I have to tell you the truth and I want you to believe me." I took hold of her hands and she smiled for me. "I love you! I have loved you for as long as I can remember and I know you must think I'm a total jerk for not saying anything before but I couldn't! I wasn't ready. I didn't think you were ready to believe me and to trust me. Will you go to the dance with me?" I leaned forward and lightly kissed her lips. She started to lean forward accepting me. Then, something changed. She backed up, straightened herself and slapped me. It was one awesome hit for such a thing as herself. "I hate you Jasper Hale! Why the hell would I want to kiss you, let alone go to the dance with you?" She turned on her heels and ran out of the woods. I was dumb struck for just a moment, when my head was screaming at me to run after her. As I finally got back to the house, I saw Edward just standing by his car, looking towards the house. I walked up behind him and without even looking at me he said, "What did you say to her?" I took a deep breath and said, "I just told her I loved her!" He turned to me with his eyebrows raised. "Are you sure that is all you said, because I said the same thing to Bella and she wouldn't stop kissing me." I punched him hard in the arm and walked away. I stood under her window and shouted only loud enough that she could hear and not the whole neighborhood. "I'm not giving up Jennifer! Just wait!" I turned without waiting for a reply and hopped back into Edward's car, which was waiting in with the engine started. As we drove back home, I turned to Edward and said with a sigh, "Apparently this isn't going to be as easy as I thought!" He just chuckled and we drive home in silence.

A/N~ Ok so now that this is out of the way, I may actually come back to do another Jasper POV later, if necessary. I hope this fixes any questions. Please leave feedback and tell my beta Naomi Whitlock she is doing an awesome job! Hopefully I will also write the next update for ya soon! Peace be with you this Christmas season!


End file.
